In recent years, due to the ever-changing technology of sports camera, Virtual Reality (VR) device, panoramic camera, aerial photography, etc., it is required to improve the optical image quality of the image capture module for various mobile devices. In addition, due to the light and compact design for mobile device, it is also required to decrease the thickness of the optical lens of the image capture device. Generally, the optical lens consists of a plurality of lenses. In order to be more competitive in the market, miniaturization, high quality and wide viewing angle have always been the goals for product development.
Therefore, it is in need to provide a novel optical lens to achieve an optical lens with miniaturized size and improved image quality at the same time in the condition of the increased viewing angle.